Bambi: A life in the woods
by phil platter
Summary: A story of children nurturing children. A continuation of bambi's childhood from the original movie, not the recent piece of garbage.
1. Chapter 1

Another winter came for the estranged little fawn, his least favorite season of all, his father did what he could to shake him of his grief and move forward with his responsibilities for himself, but nothing and no one could nurse the emotional bullet in his heart. Other times the boy would overlook his despondency by attempting to prove to the great prince that he was mighty enough, all times that failed meagerly with a good scolding.

"You should release yourself as a suckling and find your footing," his father would often tell him.

After these things he trotted alone in the whispering grass in hopes of his mother's advice. Now that winter came the grass was as dead as her spirit, but he still walked along to find himself. This week was at last the final days of winter, and his patience was wearing thin on himself, along with his bleak console.

"Hello Bambi," said Thumper as he and flower poked his head out of a drift.

Bambi kept walking without a response.

The two followed him curiously.

"Something wrong?" asked Thumper.

"I-I don't know," he answered bleakly once he heard a strange rustling in the woods.

"If you don't know, can we help?" Flower offered.

"Can you take me home?" he asked them innocently.

The three turned back for a few feet before a pack of blood thirsty hounds came charging towards them.

"We can run you home," Thumper hastily suggested.

So they ran for a number of yards, until Bambi stopped in his tracks.

"No!" he stated firmly "I'm gonna prove to father that I am strong!"

The fear driven Bambi charged back to the hounds. Thumper and Flower kept running, but the two knew that if they left then it would be the end of him, and they turned the other way to attack likewise.

The beasts and the children were drawing near, naturally a dog would leap at its victims, which is what Bambi allowed them to do, then the trio leaped under them to attack from beneath. They were sent flying backwards, one hound fell across his head on a rock that left him useless in battle. Flower let out a powerful cloud that paralyzed the dog's eyes, which was enough for them to inflict all their strength on their enemies. Bambi ferociously and mercilessly kicked and flogged them with his hooves, Thumper and Flower scattered in all directions to confuse the dog's methods of attacking and they would bite and mangle their faces with persistence.

While from overhead the owl witnessed everything that was going on and flew back to alert the great prince of his son's wanton behavior.

"He is doing what?" the prince retorted.

"He's struggling in a fight with beasts," stated the owl.

Without a second thought he ran to save his son from the danger.

The prince rushed forward and faster once the distinctive sounds of the dogs came close, and suddenly the hounds came into view. The great prince stood his ground before the approaching hounds, but they weren't interested in hunting, instead they cowardly ran past the deer.

"They were carrying blood," the deer noted "I fear the worst has happened,"

"They weren't carrying blood," the owl corrected in a confused fashion "they were bleeding, and they ran in fear before they approached us,"

"Are you suggesting that my son-?" the prince retorted.

Now the prince rushed to save Bambi, from himself.

From whence the action occurred the unlikely three didn't know what to make of themselves for what happened, trembling uncontrollably, especially the placid Flower. Before anyone could say anything there was a bright flash of light pointed at them, specifically aimed at the young fawn. Bambi acted with an instinctive second that could have meant his life, but it was the tree branch behind them that got the shorter end.

They stayed below the drifts to avoid the gunshots that were firing over them like thunder. Thumper observed the blasted tree branch and the dead leaves, scheming a way out.

Bambi's father arrived at the scene, a silhouetted image of his son scattering through the trees to evade the firing. He rushed to get in the line of fire to save the little fawn, when automatically a gunshot disintegrated his head, the prince stood dead in his tracks at what he just witnessed. While mysteriously the body kept on moving, until thumper and flower appeared carrying a bundle of snow held by sticks over their heads, they stopped moving once they arrived at the prince's feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

The two looked at each other, dumbfounded and incapable of any explanation. Now the light was pointed directly at Bambi's father, the light came from a huge hill above where Bambi stood behind the culprit behind all the obstruction. The fawn wore a cemented face animals of prey wore, however it changed immediately once he noticed that the hunter aimed his rifle at his father. Before he could act the trigger was released like a stopwatch on his heart, everything stood still.

Nothing happened; the weapon ran out of lead, Bambi's father thanked this chance to flee that is until he spotted his son approaching the hunter.

"Bambi!" he hollered.

But Bambi ignored all reason once his look of prey was back; filled with hate and a glint of murder for this man who wanted to take his father the same way he took his mother. He attacked with his hateful strength and sent the rifle flying, Bambi mauled on the hunter until the man kicked him off. Next the enemy pulled out a jagged hunting knife from his boot and the two circled each other.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt ya," he grinned seductively "You're gonna look great next to that doe I caught,"

It went on like this for a few minutes until the hunter made the jabbing first move. All the animals that were around witnessed in horror at the horrific battle, though none could possibly compare to the father's gaping look of shock at his son's unruly behavior.

The hunter naturally believed himself to have the upper hand over something as insignificant as a fawn, which was why Bambi evaded his every attempt to cut him, which made the man tired but persistent with carnage. Once he was tired enough, Bambi charged him with all hooves, breaking his nose and kicking the knife away. Then the hunter pulled out a revolver from his holster, only to be flung aside by Bambi's hooves, the gun now stood between them, an equal distance from the two. Once again they stood facing the other in grave silence, and so did the forest.

The two wore the same murderous glint, Bambi horrifically noted that the man who took his mothers' life, someone he had every reason to hate, shared the same disposition, and he backed away slowly in fear. The hunter chuckled wickedly and swiftly retrieved the gun, at the same time Bambi leapt fearfully to hoof it away, and then the gun landed on the ground so fast that it released the action and shot the hunter point blank. He was sent falling over the ledge and into the snow banks before the whole forest, the leap Bambi made to make his unwanted kill almost made him fall too.

Bambi stood there unmoved, agape at what he just did; all the animals drew their attention from the dead body to the fawn that stood on the hill overlooking. The owl flew over the hill and landed on a branch behind the fawn.

"Child," he stated grimly "You, are a hunter,"

His eyes were wide with fear; just standing there, trembling like a bomb on his subconscious hanging by a single tremor that could obstruct what sanity he had left in him.

"Bambi?" said Flower delicately.

Bambi flinched furiously, Thumper and Flower did their best to console their friend.

"You want us to take you to your poppa?" Thumper suggested.

Bambi nodded his head uncontrollably, Flower grabbed it gently to calm him down, and then they took him along to see his father.

Together they scurried slowly down the hill. The farther they went more animals accumulated around them to see the disoriented fawn, everyone mumbled to themselves about what was going on. Bambi tried to avoid the sounds of their voices or the eyes that stared at them.

"Bambi?" Feline whispered who appeared a few feet next to him with her mother.

He stopped for a moment, without even looking at her, and so he kept on moving.

She tried to move closer, but her mother wouldn't allow it.

Feline asked her mother quietly."Is he going to be alright mother?"

_Mother__mother__mother__ mother __mother__mother, _the words echoed incessantly in his head with the images and sounds, of snow, gunshots, and his mother's voice, _mother __mother __mother __mother_ _mother __mother __mother_, there was a hurricane of blood gushing all over his head and immediately his mind snapped. Bambi screamed, hollered, and ran all over the place to escape the voices, all the other animals backed away nervously. Thumper and Flower struggled furiously to hold him down, resulting in Thumper getting kicked in the face, but eventually they kept him in place, Bambi panged and hyperventilated uncontrollably with his face in the snow, the scene made the animals almost cry. (If you want to know exactly how this is you can check it out in A Streetcar Named Desire, click the Stanley and Blanche clip then move the time to the last minute).

"Son," his father approached him, Thumper and Flower backed away.

"Pick yourself up," he ordered his son, who very slowly tried to regain his breathing rate. "I am not proud of you for any of this, you could have been killed. Don't you see?" he explained as gently as he could "Your mother may have been taken from you but that is no reason here nor there to take those who've wronged you in such a way,"

Moments later his breathing stopped, his father raised him with his mighty antlers.

"Wherever your mother is, she is anything but proud of you. I ask of you, is this what she wants for her child,"

The fawn stood there catatonically.

"Is it," His father retorted firmly.

Bambi tried with all of his constructive strength to utter even a single letter. All that came out were disoriented exhales, no words of any kind.

Everyone began to worry even more for him, the owl went to examine what was wrong with him.

"The child, he's," the owl explained to the prince "lost the will to speak,"

"Leave us be," the prince ordered the animals, and they all began to depart.

Thumper, whose nose stopped bleeding, and Flower however wanted to stay.

"Thumper you come on now," his mother told him.

"But momma," he quietly protested "He needs us,"

"Stop with this bunny business," she told him as she wiped the blood off his nose "Look at what he did to my little boy,"

"He didn't mean it," said Thumper.

"He's not safe,"

Flower and the bunnies looked on at Bambi and his father.

"From now on," the prince told his son "you'll never stray from my side if you ever wish to grow up,"

His father walked in front of him, Bambi still lay despondently in the snow, but slowly picked himself up and trotted behind his father.

Flower went back to his burrow crying, and Thumper stood watching their friend leave.

"Thumper come here, he's not your son," his mother ordered.

Thumper followed her effortlessly.

"I saw him first when he came here," he mumbled to himself "He is too,"

Everyone was gone and once again the forest was quiet.

That night when the forest was asleep Bambi snuck away from his father's watch. He walked away as quietly as possible, and he kept on walking until he was finally out of the woods.

Then he took one last look at his home and cried softly but sternly.

_N-never,_ he sniffled as quietly as a mouse _Never gonna come back here again, never again_

Bambi ran away to wherever the night would take him.

_Never gonna come back again, never again, _his words echoed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Bambi ran the whole night; he would not stop until he used up all of his energy and collapsed completely. The fawn had no idea where he would go, anywhere that would keep him away from his past, but it was useless, all he could do now is crawl out of exhaustion and hunger. It wasn't until later that he found small woods where he could find shelter of any kind. But there wasn't anything he could find to nibble on the ground, and so he gave up.

Once again he collapsed, as much as he wanted to cry there was no energy left in him to do so, now he started to pass out. Hours later, once he regained consciousness he worked up the strength to start walking the best he could. His disoriented state led him to walk down a treacherous path that stopped at a ledge looking over a cliff. Bambi had nothing left, no mother, no father, no home, no friends, and no food. All he had left was his life, but now he decided to change all that, with a simple thrust forward and he would meet the pain to end all pains.

Naturally he hesitated before acting on such a move like this, then again taking another's life was a hasty decision, why should taking his own be any different, he thought to himself. His knees trembled furiously, a few steps back, a heartbeat forward, with a sudden case of vertigo and then he-

"Bambi!" shouted Thumper and Flower.

Bambi struggled profoundly to get himself back on the ledge, had it not have been for the bunny and the skunk's help then he would've surely met his end. His heart pounded like the fanfare of drums before the battle, he looked absolutely wretched with his tousled hair and fearful expression.

"What were you trying to do?" Thumper questioned him.

The fawn blubbered.

"Still can't talk?" Flower noted amiably "Poor Bambi,"

"C'mon," Thumper suggested as they helped their friend find his legs "Let's take ya home,"

But the fawn protested with a tantrum and hid in a small cave.

"I don't think he likes that very much," said Flower.

"But if we leave," said Thumper "Then he's gonna-"

Thumper and Flower didn't even want to think of what unspeakable things their best friend would do if they left him alone.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise coming from the cave. Flower put his ear closer to the entrance to hear it better then he whispered something in Thumper's ear, and the bunny nodded his head at the idea.

"Well I guess we'll get goin' now," Thumper said next to the cave "But before we go I think you'n I should get something to fill our tummies with, I'm starvin'"

"Goodbye Bambi," said Flower.

The two didn't leave just yet, they stood waiting patiently to see what would happen next, and Bambi came out of the cave nervously.

"You wanna eat with us?" Thumper asked amiably.

Bambi nodded his head with a meek smile.

"Follow me," said Flower.

Together they went in search of food anywhere around the woods, but they were persistent. To their luck they found a bee hive, with high hopes of honey to be found. Thumper stood on top of Bambi and Flower stood on top of Thumper.

"Pull," said Thumper.

Bambi moved forward as hard as he could and Thumper held onto the skunk firmly. But Thumper lost his grip and he and Bambi fell flat, with Flower dangling on the bee hive until it snapped from the tree branch and split open on a rock. The bees were not happy and chased the trio down hills into the lake, then the three emerged and squirted water at the bees until they were all gone. Together they congratulated each other back to the honey.

Thumper stood proudly over the well deserved meal.

"To victory," the bunny stated.

"What's that taste like?" asked Flower.

"Like this," Thumper explained as he took the honey in his paws and inserted it in his mouth.

Bambi gulped down the honey voraciously while Thumper and Flower made sure that he got more than they did. Together they ate with no manners intended, so sloppily, Thumper played with the honey that was stuck on his paws, Bambi wore an almost clown expression with the honey stuck to his face, and flower blew a honey bubble that grew and grew and made his friends giggle. Together Bambi and Flower bit at the huge bubble to make it pop, but it was too thick, the three then pulled away, and then it popped. The sudden event left the trio covered in honey which made them laugh their hearts out, together they helped take clean the honey off each other by eating it from the other friend. This went on until the hive was licked clean.

The three friends were full enough as it is, Bambi in particular was too stuffed to consider any rational decisions, which was just what Thumper and Flower had hoped for. Flower yawned, and his friends did likewise, now it was time to pack all their worries in for the late afternoon, Thumper and Flower decided they would contemplate on what to do about Bambi until morning.

"Before ya do anything," said Thumper "Maybe you should take a nap first,"

Bambi looked in all directions to see where he could possibly shelter himself for the night.

"Don't worry," Flower assured him "We'll find you a nice place to sleep,"

They took the fawn with them around the woods to find a comfortable sleeping place for him. Flower, an expert in sheltering, found a nice big burrow fit enough for a fawn. Bambi crept inside carefully, settled his hooves right, and plopped himself down in exhaustion, seconds later he fell fast asleep.

"Shhh," Flower whispered "He's had a long day,"

Thumper and Flower cuddled up beneath their good friend, gave a long yawn, and nestled silently to keep him warm for the night. All that was left was the silent sounds of the chirping crickets, and the hum of the owls.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun cut through the dark sheath of clouds. The buds started to grow again, and the air was a tepid freshness that cradled all living things that slept. All the animals rushed to greet the morning with a scampering search for food; apart from these was a trio of parentless little children that went to graze in the soft patches of brand new spring grass. Bambi himself found his own little patch, the fawn ate without haste. He was interrupted briefly when he heard a distant firing coming from his old home, followed by the racket of fleeing birds. He shrugged it off blatantly then turned the other cheek at his old ways.

He took his meal with him to a different location, anywhere away from the unwanted sounds. His friends returned to him with more grazing grass, though he would eat, he would eat away at his feelings. Thumper and Flower stood there watching their friend eat slowly.

"You don't wanna go home" Thumper noted amiably.

Bambi shook his head while bluntly staring at the empty space.

"Don't worry," Flower assured him "You don't have to go back,"

Bambi looked at them, still munching.

"Yeah," Thumper agreed "you can stay here as long as you want, even forever,"

Bambi smiled at the idea of not ever returning to that god forsaken forest.

"You can be prince of the woods," said Thumper as he hopped up and down.

"But he can't live here forever," said Flower.

"Why not?" asked Thumper, Bambi himself gave the skunk a questionable expression.

"A deer always needs a mother or father when he's little," he kindly explained.

"Then _we'll _raise him," Thumper hopped again.

Now Bambi gave the bunny a questionable expression.

"Absolutely," Thumper said to Bambi.

The bunny hopped onto a rock before the fawn and explained proudly.

"But what about _your _mother?" Flower asked him.

"Then I guess I don't have a momma anymore," Thumper explained. "Just like you," he said to Bambi.

Bambi felt it was nice that he shared the same feelings with someone else who didn't have a mother.

"What about you?" Thumper asked Flower, and Bambi turned his head to the skunk with an expression that asked the same question.

Flower kindly shook his head.

The little fawn felt slightly better about himself, he had friends that could empathize about what he's been through.

"Then I guess we're gonna live together for good," Thumper gladly explained to Bambi "I'll be your poppa, and he'll be your momma,"

Flower acted on himself to be a good mother to Bambi, to start he nuzzled his friend's cheek like a doe would. Bambi knew Flower couldn't replace his mother, but he liked the way the skunk treated him and responded the same way he had always done with his mother.

Thumper puffed up his chest to grab a sense of masculine maturity and discipline for his friend.

"If you're gonna become a prince," said Thumper with a childish adult impression "Then you're gonna learn to become a mighty deer,"

"How's he going to do that?" asked Flower.

"Follow me," said Thumper.

Together they both followed the eager bunny.

A large stream filled with rocks was where the trio found themselves in. Here they would commence Bambi's initiation into maturity.

"Are ya ready son," said Thumper.

Bambi shook his head.

"Good,"

"Why is he here?" asked Flower.

"He's gonna learn to jump like a deer," Thumper explained.

Bambi felt a tad insulted.

"It's simple," he said as he hopped onto one of the rocks.

"You hop onto this rock," he thumped his foot, and jumped to the next rock.

"then you follow me,"

Bambi was skeptical. He wouldn't budge. Flower hugged his left foot delicately to encourage him.

"Go on, don't be afraid," he said nicely.

"c'mon, it's easy," Thumper explained."Just put your head down,"

Bambi put his head down.

"Lean back,"

The fawn leaned his body back.

"And pull yourself with all you've got!"

Bambi pulled his whole body forward and landed flat on the rock.

"That's it, now try again," Thumper hopped onto the next rock.

Bambi refused to make himself look silly.

"It's alright," said Thumper "You just gotta learn to stay up when you land,"

He still refused.

"I'll help you," said Flower.

Now the fawn was avid to keep trying. He made the second leap, Flower leaped on the desired rock and stretched his arms up high to keep Bambi up straight, he landed flat on the skunk. But Flower with determined strength arched the fawn's stomach. Thumper hopped onto the next rock, the fumbling process kept on going.

"Maybe you should keep your legs straight once you land," Thumper suggested.

Bambi adjusted his legs to fit the perfect posture once he took off.

"Like this," Flower explained as he helped adjust his footing right.

The friends gave him his time to get ready. His legs tilted backwards at a 120 degree angle, then he sprang forward, seconds before landing he tilted his legs forward to the same degree and stumbled prodigiously.

"That's it," Thumper encouraged him "Now keep on goin'"

It took various tries until Bambi could get it right, but soon he was able to manage to perfect himself and get into the habit.

"Go Bambi," Thumper cheered once Bambi hopped along by himself, now they were the ones to follow him.

Then suddenly after a graceful leap, there appeared a catfish in the water, once Bambi took a close look at it the catfish swam off. Bambi took this opportunity to race the catfish to the end of the stream while hopping.

The trio found this game to be rather fun and exciting, especially the mute fawn. When all of a sudden he ran out of leaping territory, splashed into the water, and was carried down the stream.

'Save him!" Flower desperately urged Thumper.

The two made it swiftly across the stream to chase after their friend. Panic ensued once they saw that a waterfall was where the stream ended. But to their luck there was a small worn out tree at the base of the edge, together they pushed the tree with all their might to make it fall on the water. Successfully the tree stopped their friend from going any further.

Thumper and Flower cheered, Bambi was making his way to the other side, but his weight snapped the small tree and flung his friends into the water with him. All at once they fell to the shallow pit.

They emerged with a shivering sensation; Thumper and Flower stood in the water dumbfounded at the course of events. Bambi immediately dragged himself onto land and shook out all the water.

The two stayed wallowing in their own disappointment, both feeling sorry for hurting the fawn's feelings.

Queerly however, Bambi rushed back to leap into the water and made a big splash. The three friends played and splashed each other in their own silliness the whole afternoon.

Later that night, back in the forest, Feline went to looking for Bambi in his old tree trunk.

"Bambi," she called out, but nothing and no one was in there.

Moments later the great prince appeared.

"Where's Bambi?" Feline asked innocently.

"I'm sorry," said the prince "But the boy must find himself before anyone can find him,"

The father left the desolate area with a single tear running down his eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Many months came and went; Thumper and Flower did a successful job surrogating for the young fawn in the days of spring. Summer had arrived on time with a benevolent warmth. One morning Bambi was awakened with a squirt of water on his face. Thumper swallowed the rest of the water in his cheeks.

"Was that cold?" asked Thumper.

Bambi nodded his head irritant.

"Do you know what that means?" asked Flower.

He shook his head.

"Winter's coming," Flower explained.

"Yeah," said Thumper "And if we don't save enough food, then we'll pass with it,"

The two urged their friend up so everyone would pitch together in the hording.

….

They scampered all over the woods to find the richest sources of leaves, nuts, and berries that would last for the upcoming months. Thumper would carry the half of the bee hive on his back, Flower would hold it in place, and Bambi would yank the leaves and other foods from their place to put them in the bee hive. Once it was full they would dump the load into their burrow and repeat the process over until there was enough food to satisfy them for a considerable while.

Thumper and Flower dragged Bambi to a fresh pond. Bambi utterly threw a fit to escape.

"It's for your own good," Thumper struggled.

"A clean deer is a happy deer, dear," Flower urged.

With a mighty push they flogged him into the water.

The two scrubbed every damp spot on his fur. They removed the dirt from his hooves. Flower in particular scrubbed his scalp to help the growth of antlers.

"You're going to smell just like me," Flower proudly stated.

Despite their encouragement Bambi stood there resentfully.

"Someday," Thumper gleefully explained once he got under Bambi's hoof "You're gonna learn to talk again, maybe you'll even sing," he giggled.

The fawn found the courage to smile at this kind comment.

"Don't listen to him," said Flower "I love you just the way you are,"

Bambi gave the skunk a sentimental lick on the cheek.

…...

Winter came once again; this time there would be nothing nefarious to hurt Bambi. Since the skunk was an avid hibernator, the trio spent most of their snowy days eating and cuddling together to sleep warmly.

Rarely came an occasion where anyone would leave the safety of the burrow. Thumper would scour along by himself a few times to keep his legs strong, but the little fawn would always stay to nestle close to his mother.

Throughout it all the season passed gently. The wonder and fun that Bambi had forgotten returned to him, now without any fear left in him, he could grow up to be strong for himself.

…..

It had been a year since their migration to the woods now; spring came once again to provide freedom of life for all creation.

These days the family of children would naturally spend having fun to be alive. They chased each other around the meadow of grain, the aura of photons cast a sleeping spell on Bambi, and the healthy deer gave a long yawn and gently put himself down for a nice warm nap. Once his eyes settled he was restful, his heart conjugated with the Earth's soil. While he was napping he wore a velvet smile that made his parents feel proud about themselves, and while he napped he dreamt of all the wonderful memories he shared with his mother.

"Awe, I think he looks cute," Thumper admitted.

"He is beautiful," Flower added "Because he's _our _son,"

Bambi continued to nap with a smile on his face and breathe along with the passing wind.

…...

Some days would bring about a hazy lazy atmosphere to the woods. During which the trio would just relax with hardly any dialogue intended. On this day Thumper would casually watch the clouds grow then pass by, Flower would hum while he gently picked the prettiest daises, tulips, and other colorful spring buds, and Bambi would simply sit there watching his friends while snacking on a delicious grapevine. Each enjoyed the sounds of the world around them that coveted their silence.

"Do you remember the day you were first born?" Thumper asked Bambi while still gazing at the clouds.

Bambi thought deeply back to his earliest memory, but no such thing as his day of birth came to mind.

"I do," said Thumper, getting up to be next to the fawn "I was there,"

Bambi looked at Flower.

"Uh-huh," said Flower "Me too,"

"You couldn't talk much," Thumper admitted profusely "But we liked you anyway. And it doesn't matter if you never say anything, I'm your poppa. And a poppa always loves his son no matter what,"

Thumper nudged the side of Bambi's cheek tenderly, and so did Flower, Bambi responded in the same manner. He truly loved the wonderful Bunny and Skunk like family.

"Y'know my momma used to sing me a song a song all the time," said Thumper "maybe I can sing it to you,"

Bambi agreed with a cheerful smile.

"It's really simple," he explained "It's something you gotta always remember, because I never feel, a thing is real, until I see your lovely face, this worlds' a temporary parking place. A bubble for a minute, hmmmmm,"

The fawn smiled.

"You smile, the bubble has a rainbow, in-it. Say it's only a paper moon, sailing over a cardboard sea, but it wouldn't be make believe, if you believed in me. Yes it's only a canvas sky, Hangin' over a muslin tree, but it wouldn't be make believe, if you believed in me,"

"I believe in you," Flower kindly complemented.

Bambi nodded his head proudly.

"Thanks," said Thumper modestly "and what do you believe in?"

"Me?" asked Flower modestly.

Both Thumper and Bambi nodded their heads.

"I believe in, _Polka dots and moonbeams, all around the pug-nosed dream_," he sang, poking Bambi's pug-nose and referring to the day he was born.

Bambi seemed to catch on to what he was singing.

"You see, _a happy day was being held in the garden, I felt a bump and hear an' 'Oh beg your pardon, suddenly I saw, polka dots and moonbeams, all around the pug nose dream, the liking started and was I the perplexed one, I held my breath and I said 'may I have the next one,' in my frightened eyes, polka dots and moonbeams, sparkled on a pug-nose dream_,"

Then suddenly the images fluttered back into Bambi's head, when he first opened his eyes he met a bunny and a skunk that made his acquaintance.

"_There were questions, in the eyes of other dancers, as we floated over the flora, there were questions, but my heart knew all the answers, and perhaps, a few things more_."

Now the fawn truly remembered it all, his mother and his friends were always there for him.

"And then what happened?" Thumper asked with admiration.

"Well," Flower explained "_Now in a cottage filled with lilacs and laughter, I know the meaning of the words 'ever after', and I'll always see, polka dots and moonbeams, when I kissed the pug nose dream_,"

Flower kissed Bambi on his nose to conclude his wonderful message.

"That's awful nice," Thumper patronized "Will ya ever see that nose again?"

"Maybe," Flower admitted "Someday-"

"_Till then," _sang a weak voice.

Flower and Thumper looked around perplexed at who could have possibly said something.

Till then, my darling, please wait for me

"Till then," it continued, but greater.

They looked at each other, and slowly directed their heads to face Bambi.

"_No matter when it may be_, _someday, I know I'll be home again,_" Bambi sang "_Please wait, till then_,"

Now Thumper and Flower sat themselves close the fawn to encourage him.

"_Our dreams, will live though we are apart, our love, will always stay in our hearts_

_Till then, when of the world will be free, please, wait for me_,"

"_Although," Thumper added "there are oceans we must cross, and mountains that we must climb," "I know every gain must have a loss, so pray that our loss is nothing but time_,"

"_Till then, we'll dream of what there will be_," Flower added "_Till then, we'll call on each memory_

_Till then, when I will hold you again_,"

"_Please wait_," Bambi concluded "_till, then_,"

Thumper and Flower embraced their friend; Bambi did likewise as the tears rolled down his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

And so Thumper and Flower raised the little deer to grow up to become a healthy, able, young adolescent. The same concept applied for the both of them during the care and nurturing. Bambi also had an exceptional pair of protruding antler stubs that Flower would make a tedious habit of tending. He was a merry wild-child, who would do anything but remain still and quiet. 'Now he can't stop talking,' Thumper would chuckle to himself.

Bambi played in the small meadow to strengthen his maturity without the dependence of his mother and father.

"Bambi," called Thumper.

"Dinner," Flower added.

Bambi stopped playing instantly.

"Coming," he responded then swiftly ran back to the burrow.

Flower set the berries, maple leaves, and other voracious favorites on the tree stump where everyone sat around to eat. They ate with prominence, but Bambi was a heavier eater than ever since being a fawn.

"Bambi," Flower scolded.

"Sorry," he apologized then reverted his eating habits to a slower rate "I just love to eat,"

Everyone continued to eat in quiet again.

"You know," said Thumper "Not a day goes by that you're not growing. Someday you're gonna be as big and strong like your father,"

Bambi giggled.

"Will my ears be as big?" asked Bambi.

Everyone laughed.

"No," said Thumper "I mean you're gonna be huge, really huge. Just like your real Father, you remember him, don't you?"

Suddenly Bambi stopped munching and chewed ever so slowly with a blank facial expression.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your own father," Thumper chuckled until Flower gave him a serious look.

"You're my father," Bambi stated.

"Yeah but-"

"Dear," Flower interjected "Let's not do this now at dinner,"

"I suppose," Thumper agreed.

The air was silent while everyone but Bambi ate.

"Well then," said Flower "how are your exercises coming along?"

"Great," said Bambi "I'm now up to 7 feet,"

"My," Flower was impressed "with a talent like that you'll find a nice doe sooner than you think,"

"I-I don't know about that," Bambi shuddered.

"Nonsense, you're a handsome deer,"

"A _brown-eyed_ handsome deer," Thumper added.

"W-well there aren't any does around here." said Bambi.

"What about that nice girl, Faline," said Flower "She's always taken a liking to you. Who knows, someday you two will meet again,"

Bambi began to leave from the stump.

"Where're ya goin'?" asked Thumper "You haven't finished your berries yet,"

"I'm not so hungry anymore," said Bambi as he departed.

"The poor thing," Flower lamented.

"Still haunted," said Thumper "I'm begginin' to think he's never gonna want to go back. Did we do something wrong?"

"No of course not," said Flower "He's a strong boy. He's just not strong enough here," he pointed to his heart.

…

It was a night like any other, Thumper or Flower would tell a story to rid the flurries of daytime energy and settle for a well deserved night's sleep. Bambi was always anxious to hear a good story, his maturity never seemed to change that concept of himself. The fireflies danced around them to fit a folklore of an ambiance around them.

"And as fast as he could draw," Thumper continued with an energetic movement of interpretation "He ran as fast as his legs could take him,"

Thumper let out a loud shriek to draw upon the climax. Bambi and Flower flinched ever so frightened, Bambi refused to let go of the skunk.

"A-a-a-and then w-what?" Bambi asked quietly.

"And then his soul," Thumper whispered and looked in all directions "Was no more,"

The two stood there quivering in fear.

"Well, I think that's enough for today," said Flower "I don't care much for nightmares,"

"But wait," Bambi protested "How about just one more story,"

"Bambi a growing deer needs all the sleep he can get," Flower explained.

"Please, just one more story and I'll never ask again,"

"mmhmm," said Thumper "Where have I heard _that_ story?"

"I'm warning you. I won't sleep,"

Thumper thought deeply then whispered to Flower.

"There's no use in arguing, but what I want you to do is tell him a very particular story,"

"Which one?" asked Flower.

"You remember. The one his father told him when he was very young,"

"Oh," Flower remembered "The one about his family,"

They faced the young deer with compliance

"Alright then," Flower agreed "_I'll_ tell you a story, a very special story,"

Bambi sat himself firmly with open ears. Thumper and Flower nestled close to him.

"Once upon a time," he began "There was a silver forest. It was like this because the forest would grant it's spirit to a majestic animal, a great deer, one only so noble and worthy of such a gift. This happened when one day this buck found a beautiful hue of gold in the middle of a silvery meadow."

"The gold being a beautiful doe," Thumper explained.

"She was a queen without a king," Flower continued "And she chose him as hers to chase away the raindrops from the forest. Then came a day when his queen and his home needed him, the mighty deer's life was a grave liability, but he fought valiantly for the sake of the guardian of his heart and soul."

"And then what?" asked Bambi with much anticipation.

"He was able to save her with all that his strength was for. And the forest smiled proudly at his courage, then granted its spirit to the noble buck and the forest was a silver canvas."

"And then what happened, what came about the queen and the king?" asked Bambi.

"Well," Thumper and Flower smiled at each other "One day, in a time of peace and warmth in the forest, there was gold once again,"

Bambi sat there puzzling.

"Don't you see?" asked Thumper "The king had a son, that's why there was gold again, and why there'll always be gold to make the forest and everyone in it happy,"

The young fawn sat blankly, deep in his mind he would think about certain things about days that were gone and lost. Then he yawned and placed his head down for a good night's sleep.

Flower sighed despondently.

"Aww don't fret about him," said Thumper "You and I both know he's come to terms with himself,"

…

The next day Bambi was off doing his routine exercises to reach the desired 10 feet. He struggled with every ounce of strength, but his attempts at regressing his past only brought the worst in him.

"All the gold in the world can't fix what I've been through," he grumbled to himself.

Once again he tried to leap, but came only a few feet short.

"It would help if you maintained a calm disposition," a familiar voice said from the trees.

"Beg your pardon?" asked Bambi.

The figure appeared from the trees, it was his father.

"You should begin from far away,"

The deer looked confused but decided to try any new attempts aside his own. Bambi reared himself to a distant many yards from the flat rock.

"Save your energy," his father continued.

Bambi calmed himself to build up his strength and speed.

"And release yourself with all your might,"

Bambi sprang forward, running as fast as his legs would take him, once he reached the end of the rock he leaped a mighty jump and landed as gracefully. To his amazement he couldn't believe what just transpired, and he looked at his father with disbelief.

"You must really know something about leaping," said Bambi.

"Yes, I do," he explained "I was hoping one day I could teach my son to leap as gracefully as you do. But it would seem he doesn't need me as much,"

Bambi stood depressed and responded.

"Well, I'm sorry,"

"Bambi," Flower scolded him as he and Thumper appeared.

"Would you excuse us for a bit?" Flower asked his the great prince.

The two took Bambi behind the trees.

"Shame on you," said Flower "Is that any way to talk to your father,"

"I don't want to talk to anyone," he protested and tried to walk away.

"Now you listen here," said Thumper as he blocked his path.

"I'm not gonna listen,"

"No, you will listen," said Thumper firmly.

Bambi sat down in defeat and grew a tear.

"Son," Thumper began "you're only fooling yourself if you think you're the only one who's been hurt,"

"When you left," Flower explained "You hurt everyone who loved you, especially your father."

Bambi looked away in irritation.

"Please," Thumper pleaded him "if not for your sake then for your old folks, talk to your father, your _real _father,"

"Bambi," said Flower "I'm asking you. Is it fair that you worry your father, who created you, should be treated this way. Is that the the way we raised you?"

Bambi wept with a stern face, he dried them away and was apt to comply.

The deer approached his father slowly.

"Do you remember what it felt like when you lost your mother,"

He didn't respond.

"You still do, don't you?"

Still nothing.

"It's the same way a father feels when he's lost a mate. And a son, does that remind you of anyone?"

Now it was suddenly clear to Bambi. His father always loved his family, and with his son's absence the silvery canvas was as dull as his pride.

Bambi wept and embraced his father.

Flower and Thumper smiled at their success.

"I'm not a prince I'm a failure," the young deer admitted to himself.

"You're _my_ son," the prince explained "you're no failure, you are my king. Just as your mother was my queen,"

"But what's my strength mean anymore?" he desperately asked him.

"It means that soon you'll be ready to assume your role as the great prince," his father proudly explained "If you're willing to let me teach you,"

Bambi nodded his head.

"Then I guess our job here is done," said Flower.

"He's all yours," Thumper proudly stated.

"Thank-you," said the prince "I am forever in your debt,"

"Aww golly it was nothin'," said Thumper modestly.

"Then I guess this is good-bye," said Flower.

Together they both hugged Bambi tightly, with tears dripping from their.

"Good-bye Flower. Good-bye Thumper," said Bambi "You're my best friends and I love you,"

"Don't cry," Flower kindly encouraged him.

"So when can the forest expect to see ya again?" asked Thumper.

"You'll see me," Bambi guaranteed them "When I become a prince,"

Together the father and son were off into the woods. Thumper and Flower began to depart back to the forest. When they arrived Thumper was arduously greeted by his mother and sisters, with his encouragement the rabbits happily greeted Flower into their family as their son.

And the forest never saw the gilded deer again until he became a man, to seek his queen and bring gold to the forest for all eternity.


End file.
